


Dos vueltas al mundo

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Noir
Genre: Adventures, Drama, F/M, Fluffy, Gift, M/M, Noir Tony Stark, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Skinny Steve, Special Stony Christmas Day, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, WWII, War, buckynat - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, noir, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Steve Rogers no tiene futuro en el ejército de los Estados Unidos, a menos que pueda encontrar a la única persona que puede obrar un milagro para él: Tony Stark. Una bitácora y un extraño medallón son todas sus pistas.Una historia de regalo para el Special Stony Christmas Day de la Comunidad SteveTony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Comienza la búsqueda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fgalaxy_0418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/gifts).



> Aunque ya lo dice las advertencias, no está de más: este fic tiene como base el universo Noir. Específicamente el universo de Ironman Noir, con algunos cambios históricos porque vamos, esto es ficción. Con mucho cariño para mi querida ayudanta que amo y adoro y a quien me tocó obsequiarle este año.
> 
> Darling, sé cuanto adoras un Chihuahua Steve bravucón y dominante. Enjoy it, sweetie.

**DOS VUELTAS AL MUNDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Marvel Noir (Tierra 90214)

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow.

_Derechos_ : los que Santa me traiga.

_Advertencias_ : una historia ambientada en el universo Noir, acción, angustia, complots, malos entendidos y todas esas cosillas que gustan.

Esta historia es un obsequio de Navidad para mi bella _fgalaxy_0418_ en el intercambio sorpresa del Special Stony Christmay Day de la Comunidad SteveTony.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Y gracias por leerme.

* * *

**COMIENZA LA BÚSQUEDA**.

_Camp Leigh, 1942_

Steve había adquirido la manía de observar los detalles en los diferentes techos en los que solía despertar. Inspeccionaba minuciosamente esas grietas, agujeros, falta de pintura o patrones imperfectos en los que se perdía su mente en una suerte de ejercicio de concentración para ayudarse a reordenar sus pensamientos antes de dar la cara al mundo. Era la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y los aliados necesitaban de mejores soldados para vencer al Tercer Reich. Abraham Erskine había muerto tratando de hacerlo, sin que Steve hubiera podido verse beneficiado con ello. Con ese cuerpo débil, bajo de estatura que daba la sensación de que se rompería de un momento a otro, poco o nada aportaba a las fuerzas armadas de su país. El joven de cabellos rubios se levantó luego de contar la docena de agujeros de su tienda por donde se coló la luz matutina del campamento que le había recibido. Su último recurso para servir a su patria y hacer algo bueno de su vida.

—Buenos días, soldado Rogers —le saludó el teniente O’Donnell—Hoy será un día agitado. Ha llegado el coronel Phillips para llevarse más buenos hijos de América a las tierras de Hitler.

—Buenos días, teniente. ¿Usted partirá, señor?

—Tal vez, pero no creo que tenga tanta serte. Por ahora debo llevarte con el General Parecer, al fin te recibirá.

—Esas sí que son buenas noticias.

—¿No me digas que ya te hartaste de dormir en esos camastros del infierno?

Ambos rieron, saludando a uno que otro soldado en el camino que miraban a Steve con una risa compasiva. ¿Qué haría un renacuajo como él en una guerra tan sangrienta? Steve Rogers tenía un par de buenas ideas, tan solo necesitaba que el General Preacher le recibiera y escuchara su petición de inscribirlo al Programa de Ironman. Comiendo en el camino su desayuno, que consistía en un hondo tazón de aluminio lleno de avena, leche, algo de fruta y otras cosas de dudoso sabor, el joven terminó sus alimentos a tiempo cuando alcanzaron la tienda del general.

Un soldado los anunció, abriendo la cortinilla para que pudieran entrar. El General Preacher estaba a media faena de ser rasurado, así que lo encontraron sentado -o mejor dicho casi recostado- en la silla que servía para tal propósito. Era un hombre corpulento sin mucha paciencia y un enorme amor por su país que rayaba en el extremismo. Cuando el teniente O’Donnell presentó a Steve, una manaza del general detuvo al soldado que lo rasuraba para levantarse y examinarlo entre bufidos de desaprobación. Su rostro cuadrado con facciones duras del hombre que ha vivido dos guerras no amedrentó al joven Rogers, quien resistió su examen al tiempo que hizo el saludo marcial.

—Es cierto. Mi nieta luce más fuerte que tú y es una niña. ¿Por qué sigues en el ejército, criatura?

—Señor, quiero servir a mi país.

—Igual que mi esposa —apenas si rió el general— ¿Por eso quieres entrar al Programa Ironman?

—Quiero ayudar a mis hermanos, general —respondió Steve sin titubear— No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos dan su vida por salvar a los inocentes, señor.

El General Preacher bufó de nuevo, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que otro de los soldados cuidando la tienda le entregara un morral.

—Bien, si eso quieres, te dejaré entrar. Estás inscrito en el Programa Ironman, soldado Steven Grant Rogers.

—¿Sólo… así, señor? —el rubio miró al teniente y al general. Sintió que estaba burlándose de él.

—¿Quieres que el presidente venga a darte las felicitaciones? ¡Confórmate con eso! Solo hay un pequeño problema.

—¿Cuál es, señor?

—No tenemos a quien puede ayudarte, el inventor del programa —el general le tendió el morral con las señas para que viera su contenido. Un cuaderno maltratado por uso, una bitácora. Y un medallón de lo más raro, parecía un metal translúcido que brillaba en tenue luz azul clara— El ingeniero Anthony Edward Stark está desaparecido, nadie sabe dónde jodidos está. Si lo encuentras y logras usar su féretro andante, te pondré en el frente. Pero yo creo que está bien muerto.

—General…

Preacher entrecerró sus ojos, levantando un dedo. —No me gusta repetirme, soldado.

—Señor, disculpe. ¿Dónde fue la última vez que le vieron?

Riendo para sí, el general volvió a recostarse en la silla. Su barbero se acercó para continuar la labor.

—En la África nazi. Buena suerte, soldado Rogers.


	2. Everybody wants to rule the world

**DOS VUELTAS AL MUNDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Marvel Noir (Tierra 90214)

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow.

_Derechos_ : los que Santa me traiga.

_Advertencias_ : una historia ambientada en el universo Noir, acción, angustia, complots, malos entendidos y todas esas cosillas que gustan.

Esta historia es un obsequio de Navidad para mi bella _fgalaxy_0418_ en el intercambio sorpresa del Special Stony Christmay Day de la Comunidad SteveTony.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Y gracias por leerme.

* * *

**EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD**.

_Casablanca, 1942_

El aroma de la veintena de marroquís con algunos días sin baño encerrados en lo que se suponía era el transporte público comenzaba a ser asfixiante para Steve, quien se aferraba con sus delgados dedos a la pequeña abertura entre tablas de aquel camión que rechinaba con cada sacudida de su poco precavido conductor en los caminos arenosos que llevaban a la ciudad de Casablanca. Famosa por ser el centro de reunión de los espías y contra espías, el joven soldado esperaba encontrarse ahí con su contacto que le daría más pistas sobre el paradero del ingeniero Stark de quien dependía su estancia en el ejército. Le dio gracias al general Preacher por tener tanto peso como para que nadie reclamara el por qué enviaban a semejante hombre escuálido a una zona de peligro como Marruecos ocupado por nazis. No que eso le hubiera dado una jornada tranquila o viajes que fuesen cómodos. Llevaba varios días sin dormir, comiendo aprisa panes duros o carnes secas para no perder sus escalas y aguantando las miradas recelosas de los nativos del lugar porque a leguas se notaba que no era de Marruecos ni nazi.

Durante su vuelo a Inglaterra, había estado leyendo las notas de aquella bitácora que dejara Stark como única pista de su paradero. Todo eran apuntes con ecuaciones matemáticas, acertijos filosóficos o extraños dibujos de sus aventuras ya del todo conocidas por la revista _Marvels: A magazine of men’s adventure_ que primero escribiera el difunto Virgil Munsey como su cronista oficial y luego continuara un tal Frank Finlay. A Steve le maravilló la mente del aventurero y millonario, su forma de comprender al mundo era tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido -que no era mucho, por cierto, de Brooklyn al ejército- para el joven soldado había sido como volver a nacer. Se había prometido que, de encontrarlo, lo primero que haría sería decirle cuánto lo admiraba por su valentía e imaginación para resolver problemas que incluyeron más de una vez el salvarse a sí mismo. Tony Stark, como le conocían, era un hombre a quien las reglas, pero sobre todo los peligros, no eran un freno para encontrar verdades y tesoros ocultos.

—Steve, ya vamos a llegar —le habló James Barnes, su amigo de la infancia.

Cuando tocó puerto en el sur de Francia, Bucky, como le decía, estaba ahí esperándole en el muelle. Ya sus andanzas estaban siendo contadas entre las filas de los soldados aliados. El renacuajo Rogers estaba cruzando el mundo para que alguien le construyera una armadura. Había pocos renacuajos inscritos en el ejército de los Estados Unidos que fueran de Brooklyn y que tuvieran por apellido Rogers, así que el sargento Barnes no tardó en dar con su buen y atolondrado amigo, uniéndose a su cruzada como siempre lo hacía desde que el rubio tuviera memoria. Sin pedir explicaciones ni tampoco recompensas, Bucky no las necesitaba y Steve casi quiso llorar ante la muestra de amistad que aquel muchacho le daba simplemente porque creía que tenía una misión importante en el mundo.

Ahí en Francia habían recibido un par de pasaportes con unas credenciales que los identificaban como parte del _Marvels: A magazine of men’s adventure_ , a Steve como un cronista y a James como su guía internacional. El haber aprendido varios idiomas durante su estancia en Europa encajaba muy bien con su perfil. Para el rubio era cierto alivio el haberlo arrancado de su pelotón que iba a dirigirse hacia los Alpes para interceptar un grupo de nazis que estaban transportando armamento para la invasión a Inglaterra. No estaba muy seguro que lo hubiera salvado del todo al hacerlo su acompañante, pero Bucky no daba señas de arrepentimiento alguno, muy interesado en lo que podría hacer Steve una vez que dieran con el paradero del famoso pero desaparecido Tony Stark. Con un alemán fluido, un buen francés y un poco de ruso, Barnes se las había arreglado para que llegaran a Casablanca sin muchos contratiempos.

—Caminaremos hasta encontrar donde hospedarnos y luego iremos al bar Continental, ahí nos espera nuestro contacto —le dijo Bucky, encendiendo un cigarro mientras bajaban del autobús, agradeciendo el aire fresco del Mediterráneo— Si algún nazi nos detiene, siempre di que eres de la prensa.

—Lo sé, Buck, tranquilo.

—Solo digo.

—Tal vez deberíamos cambiar las libras por algunas monedas marroquís.

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Cuándo? —Steve arqueó una ceja.

—En el camión, mientras dormías hice unos buenos truques con los demás pasajeros.

—Siempre me ha sorprendido tu habilidad para acoplarte a las situaciones.

—No sabes los trucos que uno aprende estando en el frente.

—Te extrañe, hermano. Brooklyn ya no fue lo mismo sin ti.

—Ah, vamos, yo sé que el mundo necesita de esta belleza, pero en estos momentos necesitamos tener ojos bien abiertos. Estamos en la capital del espionaje, punk.

Steve rió ante el mote que Bucky solía darle cuando niños, tomando aire y mirando alrededor. Como todas las ciudades árabes, Casablanca no era muy diferente, construcciones de piedra blanca muy austeras, calles de piedra iluminadas por farolas, el uso de animales de transporte era todavía predominante. Palmeras por doquier igual que niños persiguiendo extranjeros como ellos para exprimirles unas monedas o chocolates. Las telas blancas o negras de los lugareños los camuflaban con el paisaje. Era el verano de 1942 y el viento lo decía con ese vapor que hacía sudar sin necesidad de grandes esfuerzos físicos. James se valió de su buen francés, un idioma que era mejor visto que el inglés, para encontrar hospedaje en una casa de huéspedes al final de un corredor. Un sitio discreto con escapes a las casas alrededor en caso de alguna contrariedad.

Los alemanes no solían ser agresivos, no al menos como el sargento los había conocido en Europa, ahí existía un tenso equilibrio entre los nativos, refugiados y los soldados nazis que debían inspeccionar que ningún enemigo estuviera cruzando hacia la frontera que daba al Este. Su cita era a las ocho de la noche en _Le Kat Fermat_ , un café marroquí donde los refugiados se reunían. Espías en su mayoría. Luego de un baño que ambos agradecieron, ropas limpias y comida en el estómago, los dos soldados encubiertos fueron hacia el café, tomando una de las mesitas en una esquina. Un marroquí en traje sastre blanco tocaba el piano con maestría, entonando con un inglés salpicado de árabe melodías que iban desde Frank Sinatra hasta canciones folklóricas del país.

—No veo a nuestro contacto.

—Calma, Stevie, no vendrá a sentarse a nuestra mesa de inmediato. Sería demasiado obvio.

El ambiente subió cuando el swing que invitó a bailar a los presentes, con aplausos del resto de las mesas. Steve miró como el resto de los ojos masculinos y uno que otro femenino a una figura entrar. Una hermosa y escultural mujer de cabellos rojos que caían sobre una espalda desnuda en un vestido entallado de lentejuela rojo, con un abrigo de piel que dejó a un sirviente. Sabía que estaba llamando la atención, moviendo sus caderas al bajar por las escaleras que daban a las mesas y tomando una de las que eran reservadas para clientes exclusivos. Varios caballeros se levantaron a ofrecerle fuego cuando sacó uno de esos cigarrillos delgados. El rubio se preguntó quién sería, se notaba a leguas que era de las mujeres con poder que sabía lo que quería y cuándo.

—Hey, los reporteros del magazine, ¿le harían un espacio a un colega?

Un hombre joven de sonrisa cordial se sentó frente a ellos con una botella de brandy. Cabellos cortos rubios, un cuerpo atlético debajo de esa camisa negra y pantalón blanco. Steve lo reconoció, brindando cuando le tendió su vaso.

—Por las aventuras —dijo, sus palabras clave.

—Porque nunca acaben —respondió su contacto, bebiendo de golpe el brandy antes de tenderles una mano— Podemos hablar seguros, mi nombre es Clint Barton. Díganme Clint. ¿Tuvieron problemas para llegar aquí?

—Solo una mula que quiso patearnos —bromeó Barnes— ¿Alguna noticia de Stark?

—Un rumor, pero es mejor que nada. Parece que alguien lo vio cruzar el desierto iraquí, es ir del otro lado del continente, pero…

—¿Pero? —Steve comenzaba a cansarse de esa palabra.

—El permiso lo otorgan los nazis, ya saben. Y son excepcionalmente detallistas cuando se trata de reporteros americanos. Tengo un contacto dentro que puede conseguirles el permiso, pero tardará un par de días.

—Creo que podremos arreglárnoslas.

—¿Quién es la pelirroja? —el rubio no contuvo su curiosidad.

—Ah, cuidado. Es la Viuda Negra, una espía del gobierno ruso, unos dicen que apoya a los nazis. Solo ignórenla. Como al resto.

—Gracias por ayudarnos, Clint.

—Ese maldito Hitler tiene que caer. ¿Salud?

No fue muy difícil hacerse pasar por reporteros, merodeando los alrededores con cámaras fotográficas y Steve haciendo uso de su don artístico para dibujar hizo pasar de largo a los oficiales nazis hartos de usar el uniforme en pleno verano. También vio a la pelirroja, Natalia Romanova, en el mercado cuando buscaron comida para la cena. Steve tenía el presentimiento de que ella sabía algo porque los observaba de una manera peculiar, sonriendo para sí antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer en la multitud. Por lo demás, la estancia en Casablanca era casi agradable.

—Escuché un rumor —le dijo Bucky cuando cenaban en otro café— La gente está asustada, por eso obedecen todo lo que dicen los alemanes.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hablan de los trenes que se llevan a la gente para nunca volverlos a ver.

—¿A dónde los llevan?

James miró alrededor antes de responderle, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quien sabe, es alguna parte de Europa porque hablan de cruzar el Mediterráneo. La SS dirige todo, que así han estado desapareciendo gitanos, judíos, árabes.

—Suena más a uno de los cuentos que me has dicho que algo cierto, Buck.

—Lo sé, pero… recuerdo que varias veces encontramos familias judías que buscaban llegar al norte de Francia o tomar un barco para América. No creo que sea casualidad.

—¿A dónde podrían meter a tanta gente? Es decir, tú hubieras visto algo ya.

—Es lo que me intriga. Hasta donde supe, no hay mucha gente viviendo ya cerca de Alemania. Pero bien puede ser solo un chisme o una verdad a medias que solamente los políticos conocen del todo. Esos bastardos que nos enviaron a morir mientras ellos pactan con el enemigo en secreto.

—Ahora sí que has dicho algo muy atrevido, hermano.

—La guerra te abre los ojos.

A la tercera noche Steve se encontró mirando el techo carcomido de su hotel donde se dibujaban las sombras de las palmeras, sintiendo ese calor que parecía aumentar como su frustración. De ser Tony Stark ya hubiera dado con una solución, en su bitácora contaba cómo rápidamente se movía para salir del peligro y él estaba ahí metido como un prisionero de los alemanes. Bucky le llamó para ir al café una vez más y ahí, Rogers escuchó una mala noticia que lo dejó pensativo. El permiso todavía no estaba, podría tardar una semana con todo y los sobornos.

—Permanecer más tiempo nos hace más vulnerables y que Stark no esté para cuando lleguemos —murmuró enojado a Barton.

—Es lo más que se puede hacer si levantar sospechas.

—Esperaremos —intervino James, mirando a su amigo.

Bucky fue por un par de tragos más para hacer más digerible la noticia cuando un mesero se acercó al rubio, con una reverencia.

—Señor, Madame quiere invitarlo a su mesa.

—¿M-Madame?

El mesero estiró un brazo en dirección a la mesa donde Romanova se encontraba. La mujer le sonrió desde su lugar, expulsando el humo de su cigarrillo. Steve no fue tonto, sabía que no podía despreciarla. Se levantó siguiendo al mesero que le señaló un asiento frente a ella. El joven soldado se arregló sus cabellos y ropa mientras tomaba asiento. La rusa le examinó antes de terminar su cigarrillo, recostándose ligeramente sobre un brazo de su silla.

—Cosa curiosa que el magazine tenga por reportero a un soldado tan débil.

—No soy un soldado, señorita. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Natalia rió, tomando su copa de vino que beber sin apartar sus ojos del rubio.

—Quieres algo que yo te puedo conseguir.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—¿Cómo se llama el lindo que te acompaña? —la pelirroja posó sus ojos fieros detrás de Steve. En la barra, Bucky bromeaba un poco con el barman mientras le atendía.

Rogers sintió sus orejas calientes por la indignación al darse cuenta de la intención de aquella pregunta con esa mirada llena de lascivia, conteniéndose apenas para responder.

—No.

—Un permiso a cambio de que ese lindo esté en mi habitación hoy a la medianoche. O bien puedo hacerlos esperar hasta un año por ese permiso que nunca llegará.

—Tú no…

—¿Quieres probar tu suerte, soldado?

Bucky se lo tomó con mucho aplomo una vez de vuelta en el hotel donde le contó a su amigo sobre aquel trato con el Diablo. El sargento disfrazó muy bien su preocupación con cierto desenfado, contrario a Steve que quiso golpear las paredes de roca blanca de su habitación ante la frustración. Romanova tenía influencias y bien podía entregarlos a los alemanes si la enojaban, de ahí que todos le tuvieran miedo.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Escucha, punk. Necesitamos movernos ya o en una de esas, uno de los soldados va a reconocerme. Además —James sonrió— Solo es una noche haciendo un intercambio cultural.

—Bucky, no.

—Tranquilo, si ella es lo suficientemente estúpida y me mata, arma un escándalo para que te saquen de este país. Habrás conseguido tu meta.

Steve comenzó a cuestionarse qué tan buena idea era el buscar a Tony Stark si tenía que prostituir a su mejor amigo para encontrarlo. El calor de Irak no ayudó mucho en su mal humor, pese a los intentos del sargento por sacarle una sonrisa. Bucky parecía no haber tenido ninguna consecuencia grave luego de esa noche en el hotel de la rusa, salvo unas marcas en su cuello y unos rasguños en su espalda y brazos, el humor del castaño no tuvo cambios. Ahora el rubio se encontró mirando al cielo en lugar de techos cuando se movieron más y más hacia el Este, diferentes constelaciones o noches nubladas con un frío que parecía imposible para los días que prometían levantarles la piel cocida.

James siguió sacando información con ese carisma que salía a relucir por encima de su cansancio. Al parecer el aventurero se había movido un poco más al interior del desierto y eso fue una noticia que el rubio no se tomó a bien. La tensión de estar siempre atentos a cualquier espía nazi, ruso o italiano, sin contar que estaban quedándose ya sin dinero o provisiones, se unía a su desesperación por encontrar al hombre que debía cambiar su vida. Ese mismo que leía por las noches, el motor para que volviera a subirse a una mula, treparse a una camioneta destartalada o caminar por las dunas iraquíes sin nada en el estómago.

—Estamos perdidos —murmuró Steve con cansancio cuando se detuvo sobre una duna, todo a su alrededor estaba igual.

—Nos dieron mal las indicaciones, debía ser. Somos extranjeros.

—Todo está en nuestra contra.

—Podemos regresar, el pueblo…

—No.

—Vamos, punk, solo perdimos la orientación. Creo que puedo conseguir algo de alimento si…

—¡Ya basta!

—¿Steve?

El joven azotó su gorra y cantimplora contra la arena caliente con toda la frustración que pudo. Le parecía que hubieran pasado años desde que salió de Camp Leigh buscando a Tony Stark, tan solo eran tres meses viajando por Europa y el norte de África. Cruzando en camello el desierto de Irak hasta ese momento. Durmiendo a la intemperie con el miedo de ser asaltados por nómadas mercenarios o soldados alemanes que vigilaban ese camino, ayudados por los otomanos. Seguirle los pasos a una mente brillante solo estaba demostrándole a Steve que no era ni la mitad de inteligente para imitarle. La cabeza ya le dolía, igual que los labios resecos y la ropa quemándole su piel. ¿Dónde estaba Tony Stark? En ningún lado al alcance del renacuajo Steve Rogers.

—No vamos a encontrarlo.

—Claro que sí, ya lo verás y entonces…

—Entonces, ¿qué, James?

Barnes frunció su ceño al escuchar su nombre, cosa que Steve no hacía a menos que estuviera realmente enojado.

—No te des por vencido.

—¡Pues quiero y lo hago! ¿Por qué iba a cambiar mi vida con buscar a un hombre que claramente le importa un cuerno la guerra?

—Steve…

—¡Deja de apoyarme! ¡Deja de creer en mí!

—El calor te está volviendo loco.

—¡Mi vida me vuelve loco! ¡Ser un inútil me vuelve loco! ¡Ver cómo te ofreces a una espía para salvarme me vuelve loco! ¿Cómo voy a salvar el mundo si todo empeora cuando trato de hacerlo?

—Necesitamos volver, estás sufriendo…

—¡DEJA YA DE DECIR ESTUPIDCES!

—Steve…

—¡No!

—¡STEVE! ¡MIRA DETRÁS DE TI!

El rubio se giró, observando a lo lejos a un camello trotar hacia ellos. Su jinete estaba vestido en los típicos mantos de los nómadas del desierto. Steve dejó caer sus hombros. No iba a morir luchando por su país, terminaría con la cabeza cortada por un guerrero que iba a considerarlo un buen sacrificio a Alá por ser un hereje bien perdido en su desierto. Bucky se adelantó, interponiéndose entre el nómada y su amigo cuando el camello se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos, echándose en la arena para que su jinete bajara de un salto. Un par de ojos azules rodeados de una gruesa línea negra que los protegía del sol los examinaron. El hombre se detuvo frente a ellos con manos en alto, quitándose el manto que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Steve abrió sus ojos, estupefacto, abrazando por mero reflejo el morral que jamás había soltado en su viaje.

—Solo dos americanos pueden perderse en el desierto árabe, y solo un americano puede encontrarlos —dijo Tony Stark, sonriendo. Notó el gesto del rubio, apuntando con un dedo a su morral— Creo que eso me pertenece.

Steve solamente pudo sonreír antes de caer desmayado.


	3. Sweet dreams are made of this

**DOS VUELTAS AL MUNDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Marvel Noir (Tierra 90214)

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow.

_Derechos_ : los que Santa me traiga.

_Advertencias_ : una historia ambientada en el universo Noir, acción, angustia, complots, malos entendidos y todas esas cosillas que gustan.

Esta historia es un obsequio de Navidad para mi bella _fgalaxy_0418_ en el intercambio sorpresa del Special Stony Christmay Day de la Comunidad SteveTony.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Y gracias por leerme.

* * *

**SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THIS**.

_Irak, 1942_

—Impresionante jornada, soldado Rogers —dijo Tony Stark al muchacho cuando despertó de su desmayo, dentro de una tienda amplia y fresca donde descansaba sobre una alfombra— Agradezco mucho tu esfuerzo, tengo que decir que no esperaba que mi morral viniera a mí. Lo había dejado en el magazine como una promesa de que volvería.

—Señor… —Steve parpadeó, permitiendo que su cerebro pudiera hacer un recuento de lo que había pasado— Necesito de su ayuda.

—Esa es mi línea.

—¿Qué?

Tony sonrió, tomando el medallón que elevó a la altura del soldado, estando sentado junto a él de piernas cruzadas.

—Verás, yo dejé mi bitácora, pero no esto. Temo decir que este medallón no me pertenece.

—Pero, señor…

—Tony, dime Tony.

—Tony, es lo que me entregó el general Preacher en el Campamento Leigh.

—Vaya, un general. Ahora se pone más interesante el asunto, ¿quién entregaría mi morral y metería este medallón para dártelo a ti sabiendo que terminaría en mis manos?

Steve negó, sentándose lentamente. Tony le ofreció una bebida en un tazón.

—Te ayudará con tu deshidratación.

—Gracias.

El excéntrico aventurero lo analizó, arqueando una ceja. —¿Sabes algo, Steve? Este medallón está hecho del mismo material que el oricalco que encontré en Atlantis…

—¡Atlantis!

—… pero no tiene su energía. Más bien pareciera que solamente es una parte de un todo mayor.

La emoción de estar hablando con la persona cuyas letras solamente había leído pasó, Steve sacudió su cabeza, alcanzando una mano de Tony que apretó.

—El Proyecto Ironman, necesito la armadura. Por favor. Me necesitan en el frente.

—¿Quieres ir a la guerra? —Tony frunció su ceño.

—¡Están muriendo inocentes! ¿No te importan?

—Me importan, Steve, pero enfrentarse a los nazis no es un juego. ¿No te dijeron el por qué abandoné el proyecto, cierto?

—No… —Steve dejó caer sus hombros, sintiendo que se avecinaba una mala noticia para él.

Stark le observó, paseando el medallón entre sus manos. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, suspirando, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al poner una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

—De acuerdo, te haré esa armadura. Solo si me acompañas a Ur.

—¿Ur?

—Este medallón tiene símbolos sumerios. Sé de qué habla. ¿Qué dices, Steve? Te prometo que ese viaje va a beneficiar a tu futura armadura.

—Gracias, Tony.

—A ti por tenerme esa fe, Steve. Hacía tiempo que no veía a alguien creer en mí con tan solo leer mis tonterías escritas en ese viejo cuaderno. Mira que buscarme hasta aquí… gracias.

El joven se quedó boquiabierto y ligeramente sonrojado mientras Stark se levantaba para llamar a su ayudante Rhodey. Steve sonrió como un bobo, levantándose para salir de la tienda, encontrándose con su amigo Bucky, quien estaba charlando con una bella mujer que se hacía llamar Pepper Potts y quien no era otra sino la cronista del magazine bajo el seudónimo de Frank Finlay, como le explicara enseguida James Rhodes. Aquella imagen le hizo rodar sus ojos, sin duda el sargento no perdía tiempo en coquetear con chicas bellas, especialmente si eran pelirrojas. Un indicio inequívoco de que cierta rusa se había clavado en ese corazón de soldado pese a los intentos de su amigo por sepultarla en su memoria. El equipo de Tony ya sabía cómo moverse, así que el millonario les explicó cómo viajarían rumbo a la ciudad abandonada de Ur.

—Es un viaje a camello, dormiremos en ellos por las noches así que busquen su mejor posición o pueden caer y ser tragados por las dunas. Una vez que alcancemos la zona de la ciudad será más ligero el camino además de menos peligroso. No hay nada ahí para ladrones.

—¿A qué vamos entonces? —preguntó con cierta picardía Bucky.

Tony rió, mirándole. —A buscar algo que a la vista no parece nada, y, sin embargo, lo es todo. Y esto… —sacó el medallón que Steve había cargado con la bitácora— Es la parte que nos faltaba. Quiero hacer notar que alguien más nos sigue, no podemos saber cómo o quién es hasta que encontremos la cámara oculta. Tengan a la mano armas, dama y caballeros, nos caerán encima una vez que resolvamos el misterio.

—¿Quién dijo que explorar cosas viejas no es peligroso? —preguntó Barnes al rubio en voz baja.

Steve apenas si pudo pegar un ojo en la primera noche que durmió sobre su camello que trotaba a buen ritmo junto con los demás. Temía caerse o que una bala le diera en la cabeza o el corazón. Notó algo curioso con el millonario dueño de Industrias Stark. En todo ese tiempo jamás le había visto descubrirse el pecho, no que le interesara, pero hasta la señorita Potts se cambiaba ropas por el calor mientras que Tony parecía soportarlo sin razón aparente. Un detalle que luego olvidaba cuando se ponía a charlar con él bajo el inclemente sol en ese desierto del Medio Oriente.

—Conocí a Abraham Erskine —comentó Stark, jugando con las riendas de su camello.

—Él no me dijo nada.

—Ambos pensábamos en una manera de hacer nuestros soldados más fuertes. Ya desde entonces tenía en mente el Proyecto Ironman, solo que la idea del doctor me pareció más viable y lo apoyé para que siguiera adelante. Nunca imaginé que terminaría así.

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea de una armadura así?

—Necesidad. Es la madre de las invenciones, Steve.

—No comprendo.

Tony le miró con una sonrisa. —Yo la necesitaba, así que la inventé. Luego conocí a Nicholas Fury a quien le interesó el proyecto igual que el de Erskine.

—Tal vez es el calor, pero siento que hay algo que no estás diciéndome.

—Steve —el millonario rió, palmeando su hombro— Eres más listo de lo que pensé. No solo has mejorado mis dibujos y planos, también eres muy perceptivo.

El rubio negó y luego bajó su cabeza con las mejillas sintiéndolas como carbones encendidos. Durante su jornada a Marruecos y luego a Irak, había estado detallando los dibujos de la bitácora al no poder controlar esa vena artística en él, olvidando ese detalle cuando entregó la bitácora a su dueño. Tony le observó en silencio y le empujó juguetón con un codo.

—Gracias por eso, eres una sorpresa andante, Steve Rogers.

—No quería…

—Vamos, si yo no hubiera deseado que se le hiciera nada a mi bitácora, entonces en primer lugar no la hubiera dejado con los del magazine. Y como dije, mejoraste mis dibujos.

—Son increíbles, es decir… bueno, has tenido grandes aventuras.

—No te menosprecies, soldado. Tú también has tenido grandes aventuras por un fin más noble. Yo solo he satisfecho mi ego, tú en cambio quieres rescatar al mundo de las garras de los nazis.

—Pareciera que tienes malos recuerdos de ellos.

—Y que lo digas.

Llegaron de noche. Mientras Rhodey guiaba a los demás para colocar las tiendas de campaña, Tony se llevó a Steve consigo a una de las montañas junto a las ruinas. Su meta estaba dentro de una de las cavernas, no propiamente en la antigua ciudad que viera nacer a la civilización. Con la seguridad de quien ya se ha arriesgado lo suficiente para saber por dónde pisar, Tony guió la caminata tranquila por aquella roca seca con un aire cada vez más pesado. Por fin llegaron a una cueva enorme, limpia de otras formaciones por manos humanas donde había enormes esculturas en las paredes de hombres con alas y otras figuras antropomorfas señalando lo que parecía ser un altar con más símbolo sumerios. Steve frunció su ceño ante la forma extraña de aquel altar, circular y de piedra que vio cuando la luz de su antorcha lo alcanzó.

—¿Qué ve tu ojo artístico, Steve? —preguntó Tony con una sonrisa, iluminando con su propia antorcha.

—La piedra no está unida, son partes.

—Así es. Estamos viendo lo que se ha llamado El Ojo de An, se dice que aquí yace el poder del ojo del dios sumerio de los cielos.

—Está bastante apagado para ser un ojo —bromeó el rubio, haciendo reír al millonario.

—Falta una pieza, una pieza que tenemos en nuestras manos.

Tony sacó el medallón que desprendió de su correa, llevándolo hacia el centro del altar al que tuvo que treparse para alcanzar ese hueco circular en donde el medallón encajó perfectamente. Steve miró alrededor, esas deidades observándolos en silencio sin que algo pasara. Iba a decirle al castaño sobre un sonido a lo lejos cuando el altar se cimbró. Tony bajó corriendo para ir al lado del soldado, ambos atestiguando como los símbolos sumerios se iluminaban y el altar se convertía en una esfera con bandas de roca levantando una cortina de polvo al comenzar a moverse lentamente, cada vez con mayor fuerza hasta que la piedra comenzó a resquebrajarse, dejando ver el resto del oricalco en su interior que al estar libre se iluminó con un suave zumbido de las bandas girando alrededor del medallón.

—El Ojo de An —sonrió Tony, alcanzando la mano de Steve para apretarla— Los sumerios eran descendientes de Atlantis, trajeron su saber con ellos y ese medallón está a punto de recibir todo el poder del oricalco. Un artefacto que concentra energía pura, Steve. La energía que necesitamos para la armadura, tu armadura.

Steve y Tony se cubrieron los ojos ante el resplandor de aquel altar que duró unos segundos, quedando solamente un brillo en el centro. El medallón era como un punto luminoso en color azul cielo, las bandas habían dejado de moverse, quedando en su lugar original.

—Interesante, es como un pequeño reactor.

—¡Tony! ¿Qué haces? ¡Puede ser peligroso!

El aventurero hizo caso omiso a las palabras del rubio, subiendo al altar de nuevo para tomar el medallón que era ligeramente más pesado por otra banda que se había adherido para contener esa energía que se reflejó en las facciones de un sonriente Tony.

—Lo tenemos, el Ojo de An.

—Tony… puede quemarte.

—Ya he probado el oricalco, Steve, es parte de mí.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora debemos regresar. En cuanto amanezca nos moveremos aprisa porque esto es sumamente peligroso por ser altamente potente.

Steve suspiró, tendiendo una mano cortés a Tony para ayudarlo a bajar. El sonido que había escuchado había desaparecido, pero seguía inquietándolo. Miró al castaño, que estaba feliz de haber “cargado” ese medallón que según sus palabras serviría para el Proyecto Ironman.

—¿Por qué dejaste tu bitácora?

—¿La verdad? Me di cuenta de que ya nos seguían cuando di con la pista del Ojo de An. Puesto que en mi bitácora estaban los apuntes de Atlantis, no quería que los nazis fuesen a ponerle las manos encima con alguna redada donde me lo arrebataran, así que lo envié al magazine.

—¿Y quién puso el medallón?

—Tengo una ligera sospecha de quien.

—¿Puedes compartirla? —Steve arqueó una ceja, aliviado de ver la salida.

—Fue en Budapest, me topé con una espía de los rusos aliada a los nazis. Ella me preguntó por el oricalco de manera casual, hermosa, de cabellera roja…

—¿Y le dicen la Viuda Negra?

Tony se detuvo, mirándole. —¿Te la has encontrado?

—En Marruecos.

—Demonios —el castaño se llevó una mano a su mentón, guardando el medallón dentro de su camisa. Estaba muy oscuro, pero Steve juró que vio que tenía el pecho blindado con metal— Ella fue quien puso el medallón.

—Tony…

Steve le tiró al suelo junto con él, ocultándose tras las rocas mientras aplastaba con un pie las antorchas para apagarlas. Afuera, donde apenas se podían ver sus tiendas de campañas, un convoy nazi rodeaba a sus amigos que les esperaban, inspeccionando sus pertenencias.

—Nos han alcanzado.

El sonido de un gatillo hizo a ambos girarse. La Viuda Negra les sonrió.

—Caballeros, tienen algo que me pertenece.

La explosión que vino de las tiendas distrajo los suficiente a la rusa para que Tony se le abalanzara, arrebatándole la pistola al tumbarla al suelo. Steve miró hacia donde los transportes que ardían, buscando desesperado a los demás. El castaño tiró de su cuello para llevárselo a toda prisa, saliendo de la cueva hacia un montículo de rocas donde se refugiaron. Mientras cubrían sus rostros con unos improvisados turbantes de sus pañoletas, se arrastraron hasta alcanzar la arena y correr detrás de la ciudad. Steve solo seguía a Tony, sabiendo que era el más experto en esas cuestiones, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Pepper, Rhodey y Bucky esperándoles escondidos en una de las paredes.

—¿Cuántos sobrevivieron? —susurró Tony en cuanto estuvo con ellos.

—Los suficientes para perseguirnos, no podemos hacernos de los camellos —respondió Bucky, el responsable de la explosión.

—De suerte que ellos son cazadores, no arqueólogos. Vengan.

Agazapados, el grupo corrió entre las ruinas hasta unas escaleras de piedra por donde descendieron hasta que hubo solo oscuridad entre las paredes que tantearon para guiarse en un largo pasillo que al rubio se le antojó como eterno, con el corazón latiéndole aprisa ante el temor de que los siguieran. Tony iba al frente, apenas silbándoles para que no le perdieran. Doblaron en punto y luego terminaron frente a una puerta de madera que apestaba a podrida que el millonario junto con Rhodey empujaron, unas escaleras subían al exterior, el desierto que los saludó con una Luna menguante en el cielo. Cerrando la puerta de nuevo y echándole arena para hacer pesada su nueva apertura, emprendieron una caminata en fila, esta vez siendo Rhodey quien los lideraba al saber cómo andar por esos lugares.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo Steve a Tony, quien le sonrió.

—Me trajiste suerte.

—Ya eres afortunado, Tony.

Este le miró largo antes de negar, canturreando para sí mientras seguían. Caminaron todo el resto de la madrugada hasta que dieron con un pequeño poblado de pastores. Bucky consiguió un par de mulas en las que viajaron devorando un pan y leche de cabra en el camino, debían alejarse lo más rápido posible, siguiendo otra ruta entre valles rocosos hasta que al fin vieron un jeep blindado esperándoles. Clint Barton estaba ahí con una sonrisa, tendiéndoles cantimploras de agua fresca.

—Señor Stark.

—Clint, dime que tienes un avión.

—Tengo un avión. Ojalá no les importe algo de movimiento porque los cielos están peligrosos, al menos hasta que toquemos tierras neutrales.

—Vámonos de una vez —se quejó Pepper, terminando su agua— Necesito un baño caliente.

—Ya escucharon a la dama —exclamó Tony.

Barton no mintió, más de una vez tuvieron que sujetarse del bajo techo de su avioneta o de sus asientos cuando maniobró para no ser visto por los radares o aviones nazis de caza. Llegar de nuevo a Francia hizo que todos saltaran de alegría, intercambiando abrazos. Steve fue donde Tony, quien daba instrucciones a Clint para ocultar su paso por tierras francesas.

—Tony…

—Ya sé, Steve. Debemos ir a Inglaterra. Todo estará preparado.

—¿De verdad lo harás?

Tony asintió, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro que apretó. —Hay algo que debo confesarte, Steve. la armadura te ayudará mucho, pero tiene un precio que no te he dicho y no puedo seguir ocultando.

—Dímelo. Creo que he pasado por mucho para esto.

—Bueno —el castaño suspiró— Resulta que el Ojo de An es la fuente de energía de la armadura, por eso no había seguido con el proyecto. Si quieres usar la armadura, deberás… deberás cargar con el Ojo de An para siempre, Steve.

—¿Quieres decir en mi cuerpo?

El castaño asintió, cerrando sus ojos. —Así es como yo la uso.

—No entiendo.

—Luego, quiero que lo pienses, ¿okay? Si cuando lleguemos al laboratorio decides no seguir adelante, no te preocupes. Puedo darte un lugar conmigo si te dan de baja del ejército. Llevar para siempre semejante artefacto no es una bendición, Steve, más bien es una maldición.

—Te angustia tanto que lo haga —Steve le miró fijamente.

—… eres tan buen hombre.

—Tony —el rubio gruñó, tomando las manos del millonario con fuerza— Si crees que por ser pequeño o débil no puedo arriesgarme como el que más, te equivocas. Si con esto puedo cambiar el rumbo de la historia y hacer que sea mejor, no me importa. No necesito meditarlo, llevaré el Ojo de An para siempre si con eso el mundo está seguro.

—Cielos, Steve.

—Me doy cuenta que los nazis te dañaron, que has pasado por estas aventuras por una razón que me ocultas. Y a pesar de eso estás aquí tratando de salvar mi vida.

Tony dejó caer su mandíbula, riendo luego. —Bueno…

—Pues yo también quiero hacer algo, Señor Aventurero. Y si me cuesta la vida, no tengo miedo.

—Me dejas sin palabras, Steve.

—Confío en ti, lo hago desde que leí tu bitácora. Bien lo has dicho, tengo un ojo artístico, pude ver entre sus notas algo más que no es evidente.

—¿Y eso es?

—Que eres un hombre que se siente solo tratando de hallar las respuestas que hagan de este mundo un sitio más amigable.

El castaño se quedó serio, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Al recordar que Steve seguía tomándolo de las manos, se soltó brusco, desviando su mirada.

—Tony…

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

—¿Por qué te angustia que use el Ojo de An?

—No respondas con una pregunta.

Steve torció una sonrisa. —Tenemos un viaje que hacer, Tony.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Bucky al alcanzar a su amigo luego de verlo charlar con el aventurero.

—Vamos a hacer otro viaje, el Proyecto Ironman nos espera en Inglaterra.

—Natalia estuvo en aquel desierto.

—Lo sé.

—Estaba esperándonos en Marruecos.

—También lo sé.

—Creo que buscaba a Tony Stark.

—No estás errado, Buck.

—Pero no era todo lo que buscaba.

—¿Qué? —Steve se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño.

Bucky tomó aire, mirando alrededor antes de acercarse a él, sacando de un bolsillo lo que era un diminuto aparato igual que un micrófono.

—Lo encontré en tu ropa. Seguro lo puso ella.

—Demonios…

—Cuando llegó con los nazis, me dijo que tenía planes para mí. Que estuviera ahí fue lo que me hizo rebuscar en nuestras cosas, fue cuando encontré esto.

—Gracias, Buck. Siempre estás cuidándome —el rubio tiró el aparato ya roto— Creo que esa mujer tiene una fijación contigo.

—Yo también lo pienso, lo chistoso es que desde que… ya sabes, he tenido la sensación de que ella no está del lado del enemigo, ¿sabes? Pero en este preciso instante no apostaré nuestros pellejos a mi intuición.

—Una que tiene que ver con algo más que no me dices. De momento tenemos ventaja, ya no pueden rastrearnos. Tan solo necesito esa armadura.

—¿Crees que puedan hacer dos? —sonrió el sargento.

—Buck… no, no…

—Vamos, no voy a dejarte solo con eso. Si hay que patear traseros nazis, patearemos traseros nazis juntos.

—Estás loco.

—Y tú demente.

—Perdona por todo lo que te grité.

—Punk, si me ofendiera por cada cosa que me han dicho, hubiera muerto desde recién nacido.

—¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!

Rieron, empujándose en juego. A lo lejos, Tony observó a Steve, llevándose una mano a su pecho preguntándose si acaso el rubio estaba realmente consciente del precio o no le importaba con tal de proteger al mundo, como había dicho. De pronto aquel pequeño soldado estaba metiéndose en su mente de una extraña manera, más profunda que las ideas sobre tesoros ocultos o peleas improvisadas. Stark se dijo que era porque estaba ante un héroe. Y no quería perderlo.


	4. Another day in paradise

**DOS VUELTAS AL MUNDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Marvel Noir (Tierra 90214)

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow.

_Derechos_ : los que Santa me traiga.

_Advertencias_ : una historia ambientada en el universo Noir, acción, angustia, complots, malos entendidos y todas esas cosillas que gustan.

Esta historia es un obsequio de Navidad para mi bella _fgalaxy_0418_ en el intercambio sorpresa del Special Stony Christmay Day de la Comunidad SteveTony.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Y gracias por leerme.

* * *

**ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE**.

_Londres, 1943_

Steve sonrió mirando su pequeña como improvisada cena, acomodando de nuevo las únicas dos cucharas que había obtenido entre las utilerías del ejército británico, dos platos, dos vasos con una botella de brandy al lado de una bandeja con un poco de pastel de carne. No era precisamente lo que un millonario pudiera desear para ser halagado, pero el rubio ya había conocido un poco más a Tony Stark y estaba seguro que ese detalle iba a encantarle. Habían viajado hasta Londres hacia los laboratorios donde llevarían a cabo el Proyecto Ironman en el cual Tony se puso a trabajar desde el primer día. El empeño que había mostrado fue todo un impacto para el soldado que quiso entonces agradecerle, una noche antes del gran día, el que ese aventurero e inventor estuviera trabajando casi sin parar solamente para cumplirle su sueño. Steve tomó aire, esperando solamente porque el castaño apareciera por la puerta, ya había enviado su mensaje así que solo era cuestión de esperar.

—¿Steve? —Tony tardó solo unos minutos en aparecer, en sus ropas de trabajo, lleno de grasa, polvo y otras cosas— ¿Qué…?

—Te invito a cenar —el rubio se encogió de hombros— No es París, pero…

—¿Tu armaste todo esto solo?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —Steve parpadeó confundido ante la cara de asombro del millonario.

—No, es perfecto… solo que… hacía mucho que nadie tenía un detalle así conmigo.

—¿Por favor?

Tony rió, tomando asiento frente a él y olfateando ese pastel de carne que probó como si no hubiera comido en días. Lo cual no estaba muy lejano de la realidad.

—No tenías por qué hacer esto, Steve. Es mi palabra dada el ayudarte con tu sueño.

—Por eso mismo quiero agradecerte, Tony. Mañana, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas desde ahora que me has devuelto a la vida. Cuando estaba en ese desierto, ya pensaba en renunciar y aceptar mi suerte como un hombre inútil. Todo cambió cuando apareciste.

—Suenas como si te hubiera resucitado cual Lázaro.

—Es algo similar —el rubio le sonrió, levantando su vaso— Por Tony Stark y su asombroso Proyecto Ironman.

Stark suspiró, chocando su vaso que bebió antes de hablar. —Tengo que ser honesto contigo, Steve. No quisiera hacerlo.

—¿Lo dices por el Ojo de An?

—Sí —Tony asintió, dejando sus manos sobre la pequeña mesita— Vas a esclavizarte a esa cosa.

—¿Cómo tú con tu artefacto para el corazón?

El castaño chasqueó su lengua, negando un poco y cortando un trozo del pastel en su plato para comerlo en silencio.

—¿Hablaste con Rhodey o Pepper?

—No, fue simple observación. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Mmm, nada importante. Lo que importa es que por esa razón puedo hablar sobre los peligros de que lleves el Ojo de An para siempre en tu cuerpo.

—Tony, no tengo nada que perder.

—Tu vida es algo valioso que no puede perderse.

—Y está en las mejores manos.

—Si sigues diciendo esas cosas voy a comenzar a creer que eres un conquistador más que un adulador, Steve Rogers de Brooklyn.

—¿Habría un problema con ello?

Steve saboreó para sí mismo la reacción de Tony. Esos ojos atónitos, la quietud que antecedió al nerviosismo de sus manos con los cubiertos. La tos discreta y esa sonrisa que fue escondida por labios apretados mientras corrían segundos silenciosos que no pudieron ser llenados con ningún pretexto.

—Vaya…

—¿Te he ofendido, Tony?

—Para nada, es decir… bueno no digo nada en realidad. Es la segunda vez que me has dejado sin palabras, soldado.

No era tampoco que el rubio hubiera sido tan atrevido solamente porque sí, ese viaje por Francia hacia el Canal de la Mancha y luego el trayecto por mar había sido tiempo necesario para que ambos charlaran cada vez con mayor confianza hasta que Steve comenzó a notar algo. Primero lo atribuyó a las maneras siempre seguras, dinámicas del millonario por ser todo un aventurero experto y consumado en los escenarios del mundo como de sus actores. Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión se encontró con pequeños esbozos de gestos que no eran propios de una personalidad tan excéntrica. Una sonrisa, una mirada, a veces solamente un empujón o esa risita que tenía el castaño cuando algo le había complacido tanto. Y Steve no estaba siendo inmune tampoco a esas maneras. Jamás le hubiera pasado por la cabeza sentirse así, mucho menos siendo parte del ejército.

Pero ahí estaba, cenando con Tony Stark, quien no rechazó su gesto.

—De verdad, Steve, gracias por confiarme tu vida de esa manera.

—Hay mucho en juego, la vida de un solo hombre es apenas nada.

—Quisiera que no existiera la guerra para hacerte cambiar de opinión, que te unieras a mí. Después de todo, tienes una credencial auténtica que te califica como cronista del magazine.

—Lo mío es pelear.

—Y hacer dibujos en mi bitácora.

—Eso no lo puedo negar —rió Steve, mirándole.

Estaban al norte de Londres, lo más alejado posible de los objetivos de los bombarderos alemanes, metros bajo tierra en un laboratorio que a Rogers le parecieron muy bien montados para el poco tiempo que llevaba anunciado la realización del Proyecto Ironman. El general Preacher como el coronel Phillips estuvieron presentes junto con otros miembros del ejército norteamericano e inglés, protegidos tras un grueso cristal, mirando hacia el nivel inferior donde estaba ya lista la armadura que le pertenecería a Steve Rogers de sobrevivir al contacto con el Ojo de An. En un cuarto adjunto estaban Tony con el joven soldado, era una habitación aislada por la energía que pudiera desatar el artefacto una vez que el inventor lo activara a través de ese motor circular que lo envolvía.

—Dime que estás completamente seguro, Steve.

—No tengo miedo, Tony.

—Si sientes…

—Tony —el rubio le sonrió, recostado sobre una plancha metálica con su delgado torso desnudo— No voy a retractarme. Prefiero morir intentándolo que no hacer nada.

—De acuerdo, no digas que no te lo advertí.

—¿No confías en tus cálculos?

—Oh, ese golpe bajo —el castaño bufó apenas— Claro que confío.

—Entonces no hay nada qué temer… a menos que te intimide un pequeño chico de Brooklyn.

Stark le dedicó una mirada, ajustando los cinturones que sujetaban al soldado a la plancha para inmovilizarlo.

—Pues hasta donde puedo ver, no eres nada pequeño, Steve.

—No respondiste.

—Tenemos que comenzar, afuera están esperando. Las bandas metálicas se sentirán muy frías, pero una vez que el motor esté activado, no notarás la diferencia entre ellas y tu piel.

—Adelante.

El millonario quiso decir algo antes de bajar la palanca, pero calló, colocándose sus lentes de protección al momento de ver esas bandas en forma de X con el motor en el centro bajar lentamente hacia el pecho de Steve Rogers, quien le observó de reojo antes de cerrar los ojos. El Ojo de An brilló con fuerza, elevando la temperatura del cuarto y cegando por unos segundos a Tony, mismo que corrió a la plancha cuando la luz se apagó. Solo quedó ese tenue resplandor en el pecho de Steve, cerca de su corazón. El soldado no parecía respirar y el castaño estaba a punto de quitarle las bandas cuando lo vio removerse como quejándose de un mal sueño.

—¡Steve! ¿Me escuchas?

—Ouch…

—¿Estás bien?

Steve parpadeó, abriendo sus ojos y mirando su pecho. —Creí que dolería más.

—Espera a que uses la armadura.

La idea original era que el Ojo de An sería puesto en la armadura, donde originalmente estaba el motor que ahora lucía el rubio en su pecho. Pero el problema fue el cuerpo del joven soldado. No resistiría el impacto de aquella energía descargándose en su cuerpo cuando se activara la armadura, justo como Tony usaba su propia armadura. Tuvo que ser un mecanismo inverso, del cuerpo de Steve hacia el metal, pero ello significaba que debía usar el milenario artefacto para siempre, pues el contacto con la energía mantendría sano a Rogers y le permitiría usar la armadura en cualquier momento. Podría quitarse ese chaleco de bandas por tiempos cortos, pero no más de un par de horas so pena de que sufriera una descompensación y su corazón fallara. Un alto precio por buscar la libertad del mundo.

—¿Listo para la siguiente etapa, soldado?

—Señor, sí, señor.

Steve miró sus manos, estirando y encogiendo sus dedos al sentirse extraño. Fuerte, equilibrado, con sus sentidos alertas. Caminó detrás de Tony quien abrió la puerta, haciendo que todos en aquella sala en lo alto se levantaran para ver al soldado con su chaleco en X caminando a las escaleras que alcanzaban la enorme armadura. Mientras que la del millonario era ligeramente más alta que un hombre, la de Steve tenía un tamaño considerable. Hecha para la guerra. Steve se colocó su camisa sin cerrarla, dejando el motor brillante descubierto y entró en aquella enorme cosa, primero sus piernas, luego su torso y brazos que metió en las extremidades estiradas a lo alto. Stark fue cerrando cada parte, dejando al último la cabeza de Steve que sería cubierta por la parte alta del torso de la armadura y finalmente la cabeza que más bien fungiría de radar y visor, entre otras cosas.

—Activen a mi señal —ordenó Tony, conteniendo el aliento al levantar una mano— Tres… dos… ¡ahora!

Los ingenieros y científicos alrededor empujaron las palancas, presionaron los botones. Aquella figura humanoide de metal verde oscuro con una pequeña bandera de Estados Unidos en un costado se estremeció al recibir la energía eléctrica necesaria para activar los circuitos que hicieron contacto con el Ojo de An. Esta vez Steve gritó. Todos se quedaron quietos, algunos en el laboratorio mirando al castaño quien tragó saliva, apretando sus puños hasta que la armadura se enderezó y dio un par de pasos. Entonces todo fueron gritos de alegría. Tony subió por las escaleras, tocando la cabeza que se abrió igual que una escotilla de tanque y por la cual se asomó un sudoroso soldado con una enorme sonrisa.

—Esto sí dolió.

—Maldita sea, Steve, creí que ibas a morir. La reacción fue instantánea.

—Porque tú lo construiste.

—Oh, vamos —Tony desvió su mirada, tosiendo un poco.

—No miento, lo has hecho en un tiempo admirable. Mira que montar este laboratorio súper secreto…

—No es mío, ya estaba aquí mucho antes de que llegáramos.

—¡ROGERS! ¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR! —llamó el coronel Phillips al bajar para alcanzarlos.

Steve ya no pudo preguntarle al millonario a qué se refería con eso de que el laboratorio estuviera ya montado antes de que ellos llegaran. ¿Quién lo había usado? Las botellas de champán fueron destapadas y vaciadas en copas repartidas por diferentes manos que hicieron un brindis por el renacuajo Rogers. Aún faltaba una prueba, de vuelo, así que una vez que todos terminaron sus copas prepararon el techo que se abrió para que el rubio entrara de nuevo en su armadura y saliera volando. Esta vez fueron los pelotones alrededor de la base bajo la cual estaba el laboratorio, quienes vitorearon aquella enorme armadura que fue la promesa de un cambio en la guerra. Bucky dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo cuando lo vio bajar de aquella armadura, invitando a los demás a una porra improvisada para él.

—¡ROGERS! ¡ROGERS! ¡ROGERS!

Más champán con algunos bocadillos fueron repartidos, la euforia de Steve duró lo suficiente para resistir su primer combate real cuando fueron al sur de Inglaterra donde grupos nazis ya tocaban las playas. El país ya había enviado bombarderos para volar los caminos principales de toda Francia con el objetivo de alentar el avance alemán, lo que ocasionó un contraataque por parte del Tercer Reich. La segunda pelea del rubio fue en costas francesas, abriendo paso a sus compañeros, entre ellos a Bucky Barnes quien era su mejor francotirador. Siempre tras él, luego de volver de la batalla, estaba Tony quien revisaba los daños que hubiera sufrido la armadura como el pecho de Rogers en busca de algún signo que indicara un síntoma adverso por el contacto con el Ojo de An.

—Tony, deja, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no puedes creer que lo has hecho bien?

—Porque es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—O quizá hay algo más.

—No entiendo.

—Simple —Steve alcanzó una mano del castaño que apretó antes de besar sus nudillos— Lo leí en tu bitácora y me lo dijiste después, el oricalco reacciona con el espíritu que lo porta. Tú usas parte del oricalco en tu pecho, no te ha hecho daño, todo lo contrario. El Ojo de An está hecho de lo mismo.

—Y ahora debería quemarte entero por vanidoso, soldado Rogers.

El rubio rió, sin soltarle todavía. —¿Sabes? Es una buena manera de mantenerme siempre haciendo lo correcto.

—Ellos van a atacar con algo igual, lo presiento.

—Tranquilo, podré con ello. Tengo la mejor armadura hecha por el mejor inventor.

—Cielos, Steve.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que solo tú sabías adular para seducir?

—Me equivoqué al pensar que ese desmayado en la arena era un chico tímido.

—Dime que no te gusta y dejaré de hacerlo.

—Tramposo.

—No, sincero.

Tony le miró, rodando sus ojos. Algo estuvo por decirle, más una vez más fueron interrumpidos por Rhodey quien venía a decirles de una nueva misión. Habían dado con un grupo que llevaba un mensaje de Francia a Alemania con urgencia, pero estaban más protegidos que el mismo Hitler.

—Sea lo que sea, tiene que ser importante.

—¿A dónde sería el punto de extracción? —quiso saber el rubio.

—Polonia.

—No, no —Tony sacudió su cabeza, volviéndose a Steve siendo ahora él quien sujetara su mano— Ahí…

—Debo hacerlo.

—¡No habrá manera de darles apoyo si algo sale mal!

—Tampoco pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo a otros hombres arriesgarse peor que yo por la misma causa, Tony. Son mis compañeros, mis soldados.

—Le haré a Bucky un arma especial. Si va a cuidarte el trasero, que sea con poder.

—Ese es mi genio aventurero.

—¿Pueden seguir su romance para otra ocasión? —bromeó Rhodey, haciendo que ambos se soltaran con un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros— Teniente Steve, el coronel Phillips te busca.

—Gracias, Rhodey.

Para Bucky fue igualmente una misión suicida. Polonia era dominio nazi y era como entrar a la madriguera de un oso en invierno. La aparición de Clint Barton en la junta con el coronel para confirmar que llevaban información ultra secreta terminó por decidir a Steve. Sí o sí debían interceptar aquel convoy nazi a toda costa, antes de que nuevos movimientos de los alemanes fuesen a ganarles más terreno como estaba sucediendo en Francia. Tony estaba dándole los últimos retoques a la armadura cuando el rubio fue a buscarle al taller que montaba conforme quedaban más cerca de la zona de peligro entre cada avance.

—Tony.

—¿Steve?

Este le miró fijamente y sin más tomó por la nuca al castaño para darle un beso. Quizá fue torpe al principio, pero nunca indeciso o tímido. Al principio, Stark se quedó de una pieza, tirando la llave que estaba sujetando en esos momentos, sentado en un banquillo mientras que Steve estaba de pie, ligeramente inclinado sobre él. Las manos del millonario supieron qué hacer antes que su dueño, correspondiendo al gesto que se convirtió en una secuencia de besos desesperados, más apasionados conforme ambos fueron gateando a ese catre que fue testigo del intercambio de caricias nerviosas, a veces arrebatadas. La ropa que cayó al suelo, los gemidos o jadeos de ambos que terminaron en susurros que murieron con la noche. Steve se dio cuenta que ya se había acostumbrado a despertar y ver siempre un techo diferente en un lugar diferente, solo por esa vez, al ver a Tony durmiendo boca abajo completamente perdido en el mundo de los sueños, quiso que luego de la guerra los techos que viera siempre fueran el mismo. Junto a ese hombre tan alocado como misterioso.

—Volveré —le susurró Steve antes de levantarse.

Los cielos azules fueron más grises conforme se acercaron a Polonia, esquivando los poderosos cañones nazis que intentaron derribar el avión donde iban sus Comandos Aulladores mientras que Steve se dio a la tarea de derribarlos. Por informes de Barton, solo tenían conocimiento de la última ubicación en la que estaría el convoy antes de que tomaran un avión y los perdieran en cielo alemán. Una zona devastada, llena de ruinas y cuerpos en las calles. El grupo del rubio descendió en sus paracaídas, sin que nadie viniera a darles la bienvenida con lluvias de balas. Rogers no se confió, mirando desde el cielo en busca de alguna amenaza. Un golpe en su pecho lo envió al suelo. Los cañones de largo alcance trataron de hacerlo trizas mientras corría a donde se habían refugiado los demás.

—¡Están cien metros adelante! —exclamó Bucky, cubriéndose de una explosión— ¡Si no los pescamos ahora no lo conseguiremos si cruzan detrás de esos jodidos cañones!

—¡A mi señal! —rugió Steve, olvidando ese dolor en un costado para correr.

Tony le había puesto unos cañones con fuerza de propulsión en sus manos igual que en el pecho, usando como fuerza la energía del Ojo de An. No tenían el largo alcance de aquellos cañones, pero su vuelo sí. Sin aquella amenaza sobre ellos, los Comandos Aulladores alcanzaron el convoy en un fuego cruzado al que luego se unió el rubio cuando el último cañón cayó. Un grupo de cuatro personas salieron del vehículo blindado buscando huir, todos usaban el mismo traje negro de la SS, pero los ojos de Steve notaron una silueta que supo no era de un hombre. De un salto los alcanzó, recibiendo de lleno los balazos de los soldados protegiendo aquel grupo. Su guantelete arrancó el casco y capucha que llevaba la curvilínea figura que reveló sus inigualables cabellos rojos.

—Tú… —siseó Rogers, rechinando sus dientes.

Los otros tres soldados fueron lanzados contra un muro cuando intentaron salvar a la rusa, quien abrió sus ojos al verse amenazada por aquella enorme armadura y ese cañón de una mano a punto de convertirla en cenizas.

—¡Espera! —Natalia levantó ambas manos en son de paz— Tengo información que puede servirles.

—Lo sabemos —gruñó el rubio.

—Pero lo que no sabes es que no me llevaban para protegerme, sino para ejecutarme. Esta información la robé para ustedes.

—¿Y crees que te voy a creer?

—¡UNA AVANZADA! —gritó uno de los Comandos.

Steve maldijo al mirar alrededor, estaban a la vista sin un refugio cercano. Un pelotón nazi estaba rodeándolos con tanques y ametralladoras. La pelirroja tiró de un brazo con fuerza para llamar su atención.

—Sé que no nos conocimos en la mejor forma. Pero no miento en esto, no ahora. Jamás estuve del lado del Führer, Rogers, siempre trabajé como agente doble.

—Lo que sabes te está salvando de que no te rompa el cuello ahora mismo.

—Entiendo por qué estás furioso, si tan solo supieras que es mi razón para haberme arriesgado tanto a robar lo que sé a costa de que me torturaran y ejecutaran.

Justo en esos momentos llegó Bucky, quien se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la espía. Dejaron reclamos como preguntas para después porque el ataque fue sin misericordia. Steve protegió a todos con su armadura, pensando en una manera de moverse sin que sus amigos y esa rusa no terminaran ejecutados por las balas que estaban lastimando el metal de su armadura. Hubo un silbido, que ellos conocían porque era el que usaban las fuerzas inglesas para dar su ubicación. Todos se volvieron a un costado, viendo un escudo danzar en el aire y romper los cañones de los tanques en círculo antes de volver a su dueña. Una mujer de cabellos castaños, alta, fuerte que llevaba un uniforme azul con la bandera de Gran Bretaña en su pecho.

—¿Necesitan una mano, chicos? —sonrió Peggy Carter.


	5. Crazy little thing called love

**DOS VUELTAS AL MUNDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Marvel Noir (Tierra 90214)

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow.

_Derechos_ : los que Santa me traiga.

_Advertencias_ : una historia ambientada en el universo Noir, acción, angustia, complots, malos entendidos y todas esas cosillas que gustan.

Esta historia es un obsequio de Navidad para mi bella _fgalaxy_0418_ en el intercambio sorpresa del Special Stony Christmay Day de la Comunidad SteveTony.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Y gracias por leerme.

* * *

**CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE**.

_Sur de Inglaterra, 1944_

—Capitán Rogers.

—Capitana Carter.

Steve rió al chocar su vaso con Peggy, celebrando que ahora tenía el rango de capitán gracias a la misión de extracción donde había encontrado a la espía Natalia Romanova. La pelirroja no había mentido, su información era crucial, el plan de avance del ejército nazi no solo hacia el resto de Europa y África, también era la invasión a América. Eso movió a las grandes cabezas y por fin, luego de varias negociaciones se habían reunido para crear un ataque frontal y decisivo. Todos los ejércitos aliados, como si fueran uno solo, rodearían Europa y entrarían por diferentes puntos con el único objetivo de invadir Berlín, atrapar a Hitler y terminar la guerra. Había llevado el resto del año pasado como parte del nuevo entre los estira y afloja de los intereses políticos y económicos, pero al fin una luz se asomaba entre tantos horrores.

—¿Qué harás ahora que eres capitán, Steve?

—Lo mismo que tú, Peggy, seguir luchando al frente.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros?

—Esa era mi pregunta.

Peggy rió, ladeando su rostro. —No sé qué es más fuerte, si tu armadura o tu voluntad.

—Habrá que averiguarlo, ¿no crees?

Carter era el motivo de aquel laboratorio subterráneo. Una muestra del suero de Abraham Erskine que había quedado en manos de espías ingleses y que la valiente mujer tomó para convertirse en la Capitana Britania, ayudando a rechazar los avances italianos y otomanos buscando mermar las fuerzas del Eje. Así que de cierta manera compartían el mismo destino, haciéndose amigos. Steve dejó su vaso en la mesita donde estaban sentados, entre otras pequeñas mesitas en esa tienda que hacía de salón de fiestas para los soldados.

—Debo retirarme, ¿te veo en el entrenamiento?

—No lo dudes, Steve. Y felicidades.

Steve hizo un saludo marcial, saliendo de ahí para ir al ya conocido taller donde estaba la armadura como su genio creador.

—Toc, toc.

—Ah, creí que no vendrías.

—¿Tony?

El millonario no le hizo caso, aparentemente concentrado en ensamblar un brazo de la armadura que no se ensamblaba como si estuviera dispuesta a sacar de quicio a su inventor. Steve arqueó una ceja, caminando hasta donde el castaño y sentándose a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Tony.

—Creo que me he convertido en el ayudante fiel que no dice nada.

—¿Qué? —el capitán parpadeó, acercándose más— ¿De qué hablas, cariño?

—No me digas cariño.

—Tony —esta vez le detuvo, haciendo que le mirara— Has estado extraño últimamente, ¿qué pasa?

—Bueno, tal vez son tonterías mías —comenzó Tony— Desde que conociste a la capitana…

—Oh, cielo, no puedes estar pensando que estoy interesado en ella.

—Pues estabas celebrando con la capitana Carter, ¿no?

—Ajá, luego de que celebré contigo. ¿Estás bien? Tony, Peggy está casada.

—¿Eh?

Steve negó apenas, esbozando una sonrisa al levantarse y tomar con ambas manos el rostro del millonario.

—Creí que lo sabrías, como te da por indagar sin permiso por todos lados.

—Eso sonó a reclamo. ¿Estás diciéndome la verdad?

—Lo juro, solo que no puede ser oficial porque su esposo es judío. De origen judío. ¿Sabes lo que haría la SS de enterarse?

—¿Está en territorio enemigo?

—Sí —el rubio asintió, acariciando sus mejillas— Y no eres ningún ayudante fiel que no dice nada. ¿Te molesta ya no estar en aventuras por ir conmigo siempre reparando la armadura?

—Si la armadura falla, puede dañarte.

—No me respondiste.

Tony suspiró. —Un poco, pero vamos, a donde quiera que desee viajar ya no es posible. Esos malditos nazis están por todas partes. O sus aliados que es lo mismo.

—Y por eso es que peleo, Tony. Estoy tratando de salvar el mundo que tanto te gusta explorar. Para ti.

—Steve —el castaño gruñó, quitándose sus manos para levantarse igual— Me prometí no volver a caer tanto como lo hice con Gialetta, y heme aquí sufriendo en este taller ambulante cada vez que te largas a enfrentar esos cañones.

—No olvidemos tus celos por Peggy.

—Yo no… okay, sí.

—He cambiado tu vida, ¿no es así?

—La guerra lo hizo, pero sí —Tony bufó y azotó sus palmas contra sus muslos— Ya no puedo pensar en tesoros o acertijos milenarios. Que un cable de tu armadura esté mal conectado, que se haya abollado en un costado, que se haya quemado una conexión con el motor… ahora eso ocupa mi mente y sé que es porque…

—¿Por…? —Rogers arqueó una ceja, esperando.

—Gialetta fue… por mucho tiempo, pero no es ni la décima parte de lo que ahora siento por ti. Hasta Pepper lo ha notado y mira que ella anda enamorada de Harold.

—Creo que tratas de decirme que me amas, Tony.

—Hm.

—Yo también te amo, también tengo miedo cada vez que salgo a pelear. Porque quiero volver, siempre quiero volver y verme reflejado en tus ojos que brillan aliviados cuando me recibes.

—Soldado, artista y poeta. Vaya.

—¿Ya pasaron los celos?

—Steve, Normandía es el punto más protegido, los van a masacrar.

—Pero si no lo hacemos, ellos van a ganar. Tú mismo escuchaste a Natalia, si saltan a América, estamos perdidos. Sin mencionar sus investigaciones en materia de energía nuclear.

—Si tan solo los jodidos generales y sus presidentes estuvieran también en el frente no me quejaría.

—Tranquilo —Steve tiró de sus brazos para hacerlo inclinarse y besar sus labios— Voy a volver.

—¿Qué sucede si no?

—Usa tu armadura y caza al Führer.

—Déjame ir contigo.

—No, no, esta no será como otras misiones donde sí has estado conmigo.

—Y así quieres que yo me quede tranquilo.

—Te haré esta promesa. Cuando todo termine, recorreremos el mundo buscando tesoros, resolviendo misterios, encontrando respuestas de tiempos antiguos. Y luego viviremos juntos donde nadie nos moleste, yo dibujando y tú inventando más cosas. ¿Qué dices, Anthony Stark? ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado?

—No estás en la postura correcta.

Steve soltó una pequeña risa, colocando una rodilla en el suelo y sacando el pecho para recitar sus palabras con toda la solemnidad que pudo.

—Sé mío para siempre.

—Puedo hacerlo, recorrer el mundo contigo. Dos veces para estar seguros.

—Dos vueltas al mundo a tu lado. Mi voto.

—Creo que no hay ley o religión que permita esto que tenemos, Steve.

—¿Eso te detiene de alguna manera?

—Pues no. Ya puedes levantarte.

—Ah, ah, necesito la respuesta correcta, genio.

Stark entrecerró sus ojos, apretando las manos del rubio que miró atentamente por unos largos segundos en silencio antes de relajar sus hombros.

—Acepto.

El plan ultra secreto que pocos sabían -Steve y Tony entre ellos porque este último lo había hurtado- era que se planeaba una invasión masiva a las costas de Normandía, el camino directo hacia Berlín. El ejército ruso lo haría por el Este, mientras que el resto de las fuerzas aliadas entraría por el Mediterráneo ahora que Mussolini había sido arrestado y su apoyo para Alemania estaba cortado. Esa entrada por el Mediterráneo tenía un plan secundario donde Clint Barton y Natalia Romanova jugaban un papel fundamental con otro grupo de espías: la destrucción de los cañones de Navarone. Esos cañones nazis que impedían a cualquier barco o avión acercarse. Una vez que los espías los destruyeran, la capitana Carter comandaría las fuerzas de ataque del Sur mientras que el capitán Rogers lo haría desde el Norte, confiando en que su armadura resistiría lo suficiente los embates de toda la artillería pesada alemana.

—Los chicos y yo estamos listos —dijo Bucky al encontrarlo en las barracas.

—¿Listos para qué?

—Para lo que sea que estés pensando hacer. Estamos contigo, iremos contigo.

—Mmm, creo que esta vez no, mi buen amigo.

—No fue pregunta, punk.

—No, Bucky, hablo en serio.

—Yo también. Hemos pasado ya varias cosas juntos, no te dejaré en esto que sospecho será algo muy gordo, ¿no es así?

—Como peligroso —Steve le miró un poco, sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— Dime que no es por huir de Natalia.

—Steve, vamos…

—James Buchanan Barnes.

—¡Okay sí! Está bien, lo acepto. Tú ganas. Sí, me había enamorado de ella desde Marruecos y creí que iba a olvidarlo, es decir, pasé casi un año sin verla hasta que la encontramos en Polonia. Fue como si todo volviera, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. O al menos así fue para mí. Sé que para ella no fui más que otra de sus conquistas, quien le interesa realmente es Barton.

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos, girándose por completo a su amigo cruzando los brazos.

—Eso ni tú te lo creíste, y sí me di cuenta que fingiste no sentirte afectado por lo que pasó en Casablanca, maldito mentiroso.

—Uy, Ironman diciendo palabrotas.

—No desvíes el tema. Buck… ella me dijo que traicionó a su país y al Tercer Reich por ti.

—Lo dijo para que no la mataras.

—Lo dijo porque era en serio. Deja de esquivarla y háblale de frente igual que disparas tan certero a distancias tan largas.

Barnes chasqueó su lengua, jugando con una piedrita del suelo.

—No lo sé. Nunca me había pasado esto, hermano. Si ella me dijera que no…

—¿Y si te dice que sí y por idiota la pierdes?

—Tienes maneras poco convencionales de levantar el ánimo, Steve.

—Me siento más o menos igual con Tony. No quiero perderlo, con todo lo que tenemos en contra creo que puedo pelear menos con el hecho de que él ya no quisiera seguir a mi lado.

—Es raro escucharte hablar así… de un hombre.

—Por favor, como si en las tiendas no pasaran cosas.

—Bueno, bueno, solo decía.

—Y yo digo que vayas con Natalia antes de que marchen a Grecia. Y si puedes ir con ella, estaré más tranquilo.

—No, eso no. Tengo que protegerte, se lo prometí a Tony.

—¿Prometer? ¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

—Luego de que se encerraran como siempre para sus arrumacos.

Steve rodó sus ojos. —¿Por qué siempre se me adelanta?

—Es un genio, punk.

La noche previa antes de que se embarcaran, ese 5 de junio de 1944, Steve durmió abrazado a Tony a quien le pareció que sollozó más no pudo confirmarlo. Para la madrugada del 6 de junio, estaba en su armadura dentro de un barco acorazado con sus Comandos Aulladores y su mejor amigo Bucky rumbo a las playas de Normandía. Bucky no había “hablado” con Natalia Romanova, simplemente se había limitado a plantarle un beso frente a Clint Barton y darse media vuelta sin esperar alguna reacción o respuesta. Así era como ahora estaba al lado de Ironman, como ya llamaban al Capitán Rogers por su armadura que se había convertido en el terror de los nazis y japoneses. Todos iban silenciosos, con sus armas entre sus brazos y las miradas en el suelo. No sabían mucho, salvo que era necesario abrir paso en la playa, destruir esos cañones como los puntos resguardados por los alemanes para que el resto de las tropas aliadas pudiera entrar por el Norte de la misma manera que una vez destruidos los cañones de la isla Navarone en Grecia, lo harían por el Sur, dejando el Este a Rusia como el Oeste a los franceses.

Aun no amanecía cuando llegaron a las playas, desembarco a metros en el mar con el cielo apenas rojizo en su cambio de la noche al día con un silencio que auguraba la pelea que a continuación se daría una vez que los alemanes notaran el gran desembarco. Quedaría para siempre como uno de los momentos más emblemáticos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la memoria de los hombres que participaron hablando de Ironman enfrentando los cañones pese a que varios lo enterraron en la arena o estuvieron a punto de arrancarle una de sus extremidades. Steve no cedió, siempre mirando en su tablero de controles una fotografía de Tony para recordarse el por qué no podía claudicar, porque no podía dejar que los mismos hombres que habían usado a Howard Stark en contra de su propio hijo, esclavizaran al resto del mundo. Le había prometido al castaño la libertad para explorar cada rincón del planeta y esa esvástica se interponía en su promesa.

Los bombardeos intentaron frenar su avance, y si bien perdió sus motores de propulsión para volar con el último ataque, el capitán Rogers y sus Comandos Aulladores siguieron al frente. Volaron varios puestos y cañones, abriéndose paso en esa lluvia inclemente de balas de alto calibre que su armadura rechazó a duras penas hasta que por fin se vieron con los franceses. La capitana Carter apareció después, junto con Clint Barton y Natalia Romanova, justo en la frontera con Alemania. Ahí la pelirroja le devolvió el beso al sargento Barnes, con la rechifla de exhaustos soldados que encontraron en ese momento algo de alivio a sus manos cansadas como sus pies de tanto andar. Hubo cientos de bajas, pero al final, Berlín fue suyo. El ejército norteamericano e inglés, liderados por sus respectivos capitanes, entraron al mismo tiempo que el ejército ruso, cercando cualquier escape de los nazis a quienes apresaron.

—Se acabó —dijo Peggy Carter cuando sus hombres levantaron las banderas aliadas en lo alto.

Tan solo quedó Japón quien no se rindió en aquel año sino hasta el siguiente, mismo año en que Steve y Tony dejaron el ejército -con un permiso luego de recibir sus respectivas medallas- para ir a recorrer el mundo ahora que necesitaba otras respuestas que la guerra se había llevado. Dos vueltas tal como lo había prometido el rubio. Nuevos tesoros que descubrir -como las Claves de Salomón o los textos sumerios de los dioses durmientes- llenaron los estantes en la mansión Stark. Jarvis, el fiel mayordomo de Tony ya no tuvo que dedicarse a las máquinas ni las armaduras, ahora su deber estaba en ordenar todo el desastre de su amo en cada retorno a casa que hacía. _Marvels: A magazine of men’s adventure_ tuvo nuevos ejemplares que imprimir, contando las anécdotas de Tony Stark junto a Ironman, mismas que Pepper Potts se encargaría de difundir en sus crónicas, mientras el mundo se recuperaba de los estragos de la guerra.

—Creo que es tiempo de que vuelvas, Steve.

—¿De qué hablas, amor?

—No puedo arrancarte del ejército —sonrió Tony, tomando un poco de whisky mientras miraba por un balcón de un hotel de una París renovada— Te necesitan para seguir manteniendo al mundo seguro.

—Si tú estás seguro, entonces para mí el mundo es seguro.

—Steve…

—¿Seguirás explorando e inventando cosas?

—No tanto como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. También debo volver para reparar esa armadura. Como que te gusta probar que tan resistente puedo hacerla.

El capitán rió para sus adentros, adelantándose para rodear su cintura con un brazo y atraerle hacia él.

—Igual que pruebo tu resistencia, cielo.

—Ja, siempre alardeando. No estabas tan seguro de ti cuando colgabas de ese risco en Nepal.

—Ni tú tan seguro de tus ideas, estabas blanco como el papel, Tony.

—Hm.

—No sé si volveré al ejército, cariño. No lo sé. Este tiempo a tu lado es demasiado atractivo, si bien no niego que el mero hecho de escuchar una amenaza por ligera que parezca, me hace replantearme mi decisión de continuar con el permiso. Lo que sí sé es que debemos empujar aquellos dos para que se animen a casarse.

—La culpa es de tu amigo Bucky, le da vueltas al asunto.

—Estamos hablando de Natalia Romanova.

—¿Quieres decir que yo no fui un desafío?

Steve se carcajeó, tirando del castaño por su nuca para darle un beso y mirarle a los ojos con esa mirada que prometía que París recordaría su estancia.

—Cuando comencé este viaje, pensaba solamente en ayudar a los míos, pero cuando te conocí eso cambió y solamente pensé en protegerte. Desde entonces ese ha sido mi motor.

—Jarvis tendría una que otra observación al respecto.

—Oh, sabía que me dirías eso. Entonces, ¿ayudaremos a ese par?

—París es lindo, les obsequiaré la luna de miel en este lugar.

—¿En este hotel y en esta habitación?

—Nat jamás lo aceptaría, ya sospecharía lo que hicimos aquí.

—¿Y tú lo sospechas?

—¡Steve! Anotaré en mi bitácora que el Ojo de An además de mantener fuerte y sano a su portador, también incrementa su libido.

—No necesito de un artefacto contigo.

Cuando los juicios terminaron y Natalia Romanova fue exonerada por su servicio e información clasificada dada a los altos mandos, sin olvidar que ella había sido quien había puesto aquel medallón junto a la bitácora de Stark y que fuese entregado a Steve por medio del General Preacher, gracias a lo cual el Ojo de An había dado vida al Proyecto Ironman. Ella también solicitó un permiso y fue tras el sargento Barnes. Esos dos se mantuvieron en una relación sin que el buen soldado se atrevería a dar el paso pese a que medio mundo ya lo notaba. Si en algo era experto Tony Stark, era en empujar las cosas que necesitaban seguir andando. Así que con la ayuda ahora de Steve, planearon una cita en Brooklyn para esos dos, regalándole a Bucky un anillo que el millonario aseguró había pertenecido a la esposa de un emperador chino y que fue con lo que al fin James Barnes pidió matrimonio a la espía rusa. Luego de la boda, fue que el capitán Rogers volvió al ejército para continuar como Ironman junto con Tony como el genio que reparaba su armadura y le ayudaba con las misiones.

Ya no hubo nazis que perseguir, pero sí uno que otro ser humano creyéndose lo suficientemente hábil o poderoso para intentar controlar el mundo a su antojo. Fueron aventuras que se contaron en el magazine, otras quedaron solamente escritas en la bitácora de Tony. Hasta que finalmente el aventurero intrépido no quiso explorar más el mundo que ya comenzaba a cambiar. En ese momento, también Steve se retiró pese a que aún no era tan mayor, cumplió su promesa de quedarse al lado del amor de su vida, en una pequeña casa cerca de la playa donde se dedicó a pintar mientras que el castaño se dedicó a escribir la recopilación de todas sus memorias como explorador que más tarde se publicó. Llamó a ese libro “Dos vueltas al mundo sobre la espalda de Ironman”, algo que a Steve solo le causó que rodara los ojos y le besara como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba orgulloso de él.

**F I N**


End file.
